


Great Britain’s break point

by Naeryda



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: England (Country), F/M, Nyotalia, Romance, Tennis, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naeryda/pseuds/Naeryda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a stressful world meeting, Sakura is content to have the opportunity to watch the Davis Cup games in England. This year, her country plays against Great Britain and she loves supporting them. She did not expect Arthur to show up and watch the match with her. </p><p>A/N: Sorry for the setting (I love watching tennis; so sorry :’D)</p><p>[Slight AU; they are representatives of their countries here and have just come back from a world meeting in England; and yes I got the idea due to the Davis Cup :’D It inspired me :’D]</p><p>The title is a pun (Tennis glossary), so no, Iggy is not going to have an emotional break down :'D</p><p>[Slight AU; Davis Cup inspired me :’D]. Pairing: Asakiku/Asasaku/Iggypan (Englandxnyo!japan)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great Britain’s break point

**Author's Note:**

> And a little warning ahead: English is not my first language, so sorry if there are any mistakes or misunderstandings :S

Sakura was tired after the world meeting; as usual the countries were presenting their topic and discussed it with every stance. To say that this occasional meeting was uncommonly chaotic, was a blatant lie. Every single assembly of the representative countries had the same outcome: no solution had been found. One thing that Sakura often criticised was the way the countries were dealing with the themes in their discussion. Instead of talking about the solution; they were all focussing on the problems. And to endure this messy meeting was straining her nerves.

Therefore Japan was extremely happy when she entered the tennis court to watch the Davis Cup. It had been mere coincidence that the Cup was taking place in Great Britain, where the world meeting was being held. Sakura had travelled over an hour from London to Birmingham to see the play. After she heard that her country would play against Great Britain in the first round, she had been very pleased. It would be a relaxing, yet exciting afternoon to watch the tournament.

Despite her rather calm nature, she loved to support her country in every sport: Football, tennis or skiing; the Japanese loved to see her country’s athletes participate in international competitions.

The female did not expect anyone to recognise her, as she looked at the people in the arena. Equipped with a small Japanese flag and a scarf which displayed the flag of her country, Sakura made her way to her chair which was the first in the row. She would have to stand up whenever other people wanted to go to their seats, but she did not mind. As Japan sat down, she laid her stuff under the seat, making herself comfortable. Some people passed her with a smile and Sakura’s body relaxed due to the distraction of the previous exhausting meeting.

People were filling the arena; the game would start in a few minutes and the seat next to Sakura was still unoccupied.

“Maybe, that person will not come.”

Right after she had muttered those words, someone towered above her and cleared their throat. Sakura perked her head up immediately and was met with familiar green eyes.

~

Arthur had been so uptight after the meeting. Dealing with France’s and America’s antics for hours had exhausted the Englishman greatly. Normally he could only digest this awful morning with alcohol or tea. None of it was an option as he was reminded of another event he had to attend to. The most important tennis event, in which his country’s best tennis players would take part in, was starting after the world meeting. He internally groaned; he loved watching it but the man was still very irritated by the two aforementioned nations. Arthur had imagined that this day would be wonderful. The main reason of that thought was the representative of Japan: Sakura Honda. During the meeting, he had observed her; glanced every second just to see her. He considered her a friend. Arthur’s circle of friends had never been big; with the exceptions of some persons – including Japan. People always tended to tease him and the man often responded with his temper. Today, when she had finally caught his eyes, Alfred and Francis had embarrassed him in front of her. So it was normal that Arthur was still fuming over the recent events. Nonetheless he decided to pay a visit to the arena – wearing a Union Jack scarf of course – and watch the game.

Upon seeing his seat, he cleared his throat in order to gain his neighbour’s attention who was blocking the way to his chair. It was a young woman and Arthur did not think he knew her until he saw her face.

To his astonishment, it was Sakura Honda and this caused the man to blush immediately. “I-I mean excuse me . . . Miss Japan.”

He was flustered and did not dare to address her with her given name. She blinked before she moved and smiled apologetically at him, “I-I am very sorry.”

“I-It’s all right,” He stammered and noticed that the free seat next to hers was his. Arthur checked his ticket again and was almost thanking heaven for the seat order. Fate must have been kind to him.

As he sat down next to her, his eyes fell on the tiny Japanese flag on her cheek. The scarf around her neck and flag in her hand showed her support for the team she preferred in this match. Arthur’s cheeks grew warmer; she looked absolutely adorable in her Fan-outfit. Normally she would sit quietly in every meeting, but seeing her in that state was a new sight for the man. He had always admired her and he did not know that she loved watching tennis.

~

Sakura noticed Arthur’s light staring and decided to ignore it. She did not trust herself to look at him; she had been completely surprised by his presence in the court. Hours ago the Japanese had sympathised with him; he was always provoked by France and America, especially today. Despite his rather special character, she was fond of him; he had always been gentle to her and defended the Japanese whenever France was paying her ‘compliments’.

Before she could strike a conversation with him, the speakers announced the players who would represent the countries in the following match. The arena got louder and the crowd was cheering for their favourite players. Sakura clapped enthusiastically when her team was mentioned. They started their warmup and the Japanese focused her sight back to her neighbour when she felt a light tapping on her shoulder.

“May the best team win,” Arthur uttered, a shy smile gracing his face. The colour of his cheeks had not changed a bit since he had seated himself next to her. The black-haired did not mind, she found it rather cute to see him that state; although she had no idea that she was the very reason for his nervousness. Right before the announcement of the first serve, Sakura answered him.

“Yes,” she replied with a bright smile; not knowing how much that action affected the Brit next to her. And oh what great effect it had on him; the man could not concentrate on the game anymore. As if his surroundings were not present, the man kept his eyes on the person next to him instead on the tennis court, were his team was winning most of the points.

It was at the end of the first set that Sakura noticed his obvious staring; she had been too much engaged in the gripping match to realise it.

“Deuce,” the speakers sounded, causing the audience to erupt in loud cheers. At first Great Britain was dominating the first set but Japan caught up in a very short time. Upon seeing Sakura’s widening smile due to the newest developments in the match, Arthur decided to engage her in a conversation – he could not help himself.

“It’s very exciting, isn’t it?”

“Y-yes,” she cheered, clapping her hands.

He had never seen her like this; his heart’s pacing was just as fast as her clapping. For him this was a lovely sight and he was glad to witness it from near.

 

“Woah, what a great return,” she commented, after Arthur’s team had won the break. “Very impressive.”

The Englishman agreed, still smiling over the fact that she was not such a quiet person when she was excited over a mere tennis match. “Indeed,” he answered, looking back at her cheek which had been painted in the colours of her country flag. The next set was won very quickly and they risked continuing the first set in a tiebreak.

“But Murray’s aces are splendid,” she whispered right after the mentioned man had served.

The blonde smirked, feeling very amused by the sight of her when she was waving her little flag in her hand. “I never thought you were so interested in tennis,” he admitted quietly, catching her eyes while she blushed.

“W-well, I love sports a-and I have to support my team,” she confessed.

“Yes, of course . . . who wouldn’t want to support their own team?”

Sakura’s eyes wandered to the mass of cheering people who wore drums and the Union jack flag. They were the loudest people in the arena and cheered for every point that was made. She thought it very cute of them to wear the Japanese flag on their scarfs. The atmosphere was extremely positive and supported the gripping match.

“I’m glad for the distraction,” she spoke, “the meeting had been chaotic.”

Arthur tensed a little; the mere mention of today’s meeting was causing him to cringe. He had almost forgotten about it. “Oh Lord,” he muttered, “but yes, it’s a good distraction.”

“I hope you feel better.” Her eyes searched his. “I had seen how unwell you felt after the assembly had finished,” she mentioned, clarifying her intentions.

Arthur was too speechless to answer; it was such a good feeling to know that she cared about him. “I am feeling better, t-thank you.”

Shouts disrupted their conversation as the coach of Great Britain’s team discussed with the referee; the two did not know what had occurred, but some seconds later the game continued. “Do you think the referee made a bad decision?” Sakura asked.

“I don’t know, but he is French . . . I don’t trust them,” the Brit answered sincerely with a frown. He did not notice that he had leant forward very closely to Sakura. Neither did she realise his proximity when she giggled. His comments about France were always amusing for her and she knew he was not being too serious about it.

The match was proceeding in a very exciting battle; every ball was a fight. Great Britain was still leading, but Japan was growing stronger every second. After the latest set point, it was clear that they were going into the tiebreak and Sakura could not hold her excitement. Without thinking too much about her surroundings, she took a hold Arthur’s hand who in return forgot to think clearly anymore. He eyed her hand before focussing back on her profile. Her cheeks were red, her mouth set in a line and her shoulders tense. After her team made a point, she cheered before gripping Arthur’s hand again.

‘She is just too cute,’ he mused, not thinking about retreating his hand. The feeling of her small hand was too pleasurable.

 

It was the last set to play; after several advantages and deuces, the match had finally come to an end. The winner: Great Britain.

Nonetheless Sakura was very proud of her players; they were strong and had challenged the opponents in this and the previous matches. “It was a good game,” she acknowledged, glancing at Arthur who was still looking at her. His face displayed a lightly sad expression. “Indeed,” he murmured, feeling sympathy for her team. Normally he would never question the win of his players, but seeing Sakura with her flag and scarf was almost breaking his heart. “I hope you are not too sad.”

Upon hearing his voice, Sakura turned back around, “why sad? It was an amazing match and Great Britain was better.”

“But still, your cheering was adorable,” he whispered. His cheeks flushed when he heard his comment and hoped that he had not spoken too loudly. Unfortunately, she had listened very carefully. Her face matched his.

“I-I mean, you did a good job a-and now you have no o-opportunity to cheer for your team anymore,” he corrected himself.

At this, Sakura smiled with her redden cheeks before whispering, “I could always cheer for your team.”

He was left speechless. Finding his voice again, the man cleared his throat. “Then I shall invite you whenever they are playing,” he said, “I-if you don’t mind my presence.”

“I-I could never mind your presence and I would love to watch them with you,” she responded with a smile and Arthur felt as if he was lost in her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N: The world meeting had not taking place this weekend, but put it in for the sake of this One shot :D. Every time I watch a Sport event, I see Japanese fans supporting their team with a lot of clapping and flags and I can only imagine Nyo!Japan doing the same :D]
> 
> Gosh I hope my little glossary here is not too complicated :’D  
> Deuce – When both of the players have 40 points (something like a draw); they continue their play until - let’s say Person A – makes the next point, then they have the advantage. If they win the next point afterwards, then they have won the set. (if they lose their advantage, then it’s back to deuce :3)  
> Break – to win the game/set in which the opponent is serving  
> Set point – the missing point (for the one that leads the game) to win the set  
> Tiebreak – if the two players have played 6 – 6 they need to play the tiebreak in which they play as long as one of them reaches 7 points (the difference between him and the other player must be at least 2 points)  
> Ace – The one who serves hits the ball hard and the receiver has no possibility to touch the ball.


End file.
